Hear Me Roar
by Lyall44
Summary: Jaime visits Tommen for the first time, but can he be the father Cersei wants him to be?


Despite the blood, sweat and general dishevelled look about her, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And in place of the usual look of contempt on her face was a smile as bright as the sun. She only had eyes for the bundle in her arms.

Jaime cleared his throat to announce his arrival. Cersei looked up, her face radiant and glowing, and met his eyes. They said nothing. There were no words to say. Through his mind a thousand thoughts ran. He had rather thought not to be here.

"Everyone may leave." She said to her maids. "And tell the guards outside the door that they may go as well. I do not need them." She turned back to Jaime, "I have my brother."

Jaime remained motionless as the maids bustled past him, outside, closing the door behind them.

Even when they were alone he could not find it in his legs to move closer to the golden beauty that lay in front of him. Usually it was all he could do to keep his hands off of her but now he could not even will himself to look at her. He could not take his eyes off the bundle in Cersei's arms.

It emitted a small gurgling sound making him tense and his right hand to go to the hilt of his sword.

Cersei, always in tune with her brother, sensed the hesitance within a second.

"Come closer brother. He will not hurt you." She said in a gentle voice that was reserved for him, and him alone. Using all of his will power, Jaime forced himself to walk to her bed side and actually gaze upon the face of her new born babe. Even in their half closed state, Jaime could see a glimmer of pale green shining out past the delicate lids.

"I named him Tommen." She said, bringing up a delicate hand to stroke the little ones face. "I will not have any of my … our sons to hold that oaf of a husband's name. They are no Roberts." Jaime stiffened at the mention of 'our sons'.

He felt little affection for the other boy Joffery, and only showed love where it was acceptable for an uncle to do so. He had not seen Joffery at all when he was born. The fear of their incestuously creation was far too fresh. And then Myrcella. Jaime could not deny he held more affection for the girl, but he was scarce to show it in the event that people would realize the similarity.

But curiosity had captured his interest with the birth of this one. He had found himself making his way to Cersei's birthing chamber several times before finally deciding to go in and see the babe.

"It is… a respectable name" Jaime replied at last. Cersei's face folded into a frown, and Jaime knew that it was not the answer she was looking for.

"It is more than that. It is the name of a prince. And your son!" She shifted herself under the heavy furs revealing a pale creamy shoulder, twisting towards Jaime. "Take him. Hold him." She commanded holding out her new born babe.

Jaime took a step back, "I must decline dear sister, for I would not want Robert to walk in." He said as calmly as he could.

"Take him Jaime, he is your son!" She tried again extending her arms towards him, the new born evidently sleeping soundly. Peeking out from under the blankets Jaime could just about see the tuffs of golden hair so similar to his own. There was an uneasy feeling in Jaime's stomach as he looked down on the sleeping face of his kin and his hands itched at his sides, but he did not reach out.

"I- I cannot."

"Hold your son! I command it of you! Hold him! Hold your son!" Cersei's face flushed with sudden anger and tears at Jaime's refusal as she struggle to push herself to sitting using only one arm.

Jaime wanted to help her, but he knew she would refuse it.

"He is not my son. He is Roberts. He is yours and Rob-"

"Don't you dare say that to me brother! He will never belong to that man. He is what you and I made and as your Queen I command you to hold him!" She tried again, her eyes alight with fury and contempt at being bed ridden.

Another small gurgle emitted from the bundle, and a tiny fist raised itself out, as if reached for Jaime. Cersei fell silent, her eyes back on the babe, the softness returning. Jaime found himself walking closer, and his hands reaching out. Cersei's eyes reached up to meet his, glowing with happiness, tear tracks still glimmering on her perfect face. "Thankyou" she whispered, holding him out to Jaime.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Jaime straightened up immediately, and Cersei pulled the babe back into her chest hastily placing on the mask she wore whenever he came to her.

"Well?" Robert demanded, "I want to hold the lad!"

Jaime's hands curled into fists as Cersei handed over the babe into Roberts large arms.

"Your Grace" Jaime gave a stiff bow, before turning and leaving. He could not bare to be in the room with the both of them playing family. He had been so close to holding the babe, but once again Robert had got in the way. Robert did not even seem to notice Jaime leave.

"Good Gods Cersei, Lannister hair again? Will ever a son of ours look like me?..." Jaime concealed a smile as he heard Roberts comment, strolling swiftly away from the room.

Jaime made his way to the throne room, hoping to escape to the courtyard, but he was stopped by the two people he had least wished to see. On the floor of the throne room was Joffery, and the septa with young Myrcella.

Joffery looked up at Jaimes' arrival, his pale green eyes focusing on the man he thought to be his uncle.

"Do we have a sister?" he enquired as Myrcella continued to play, to young to understand what was going on.

Jaime forced a smile at the two children. "No, you have a brother." And I have a son.


End file.
